Pagi Itu Hadiah Terindah
by Manusia
Summary: Pagi itu pagi yang biasa, hanya saja pagi itu sungguh berarti bagiku. Pagi itu dia melihatku dan menghampiriku, lalu mengajakku ke suatu tempat. Pagi itu juga dia ungkapkan segalanya, perasaan yang membendung di hatinya. [Kurapika's POV, AU, OOC mungkin ya, bahasanya aneh]


[Kurapika's POV, AU, OOC mungkin ya, bahasanya aneh]

_langsung ke ceritanya aja . . ._

* * *

Pagi itu pagi yang biasa, hanya saja pagi itu sungguh berarti bagiku. Seperti biasa, aku hanya sekedar berjogging di sekitar daerah tempat tinggalku. Juga pagi itu aku hanya ingin memandang sosok pujaan hatiku tanpa mengucap suatu kata. Hanya memandang saja tanpa mendekatinya. Aku tahu selama ini dia suka jongging. Sejak aku tahu itu, aku mulai mengikuti jejaknya. Hati ini bertanya-tanya akankah lidahku mengucapkan kata cinta padanya. Pikiran ini menjadi tak menentu, jantungku berdebar-debar setiap memikirkannya.

Ah, dia membalikkan tubuhnya sehingga dia bisa melihatku. Bagaimana ini? Mengapa dia menghampiriku? Apa dia sadar aku buntuti?

"Selamat pagi, Kurapika!"

"Se-selamat pagi juga, Kuroro!"

Dia hanya menyapaku. Sedikit kecewa. Aku tersenyum miris padanya, namun dia membalas dengan senyuman yang indah bagiku. Mungkin karena sifatnya yang sudah dasarnya ramah.

"Apa kabar?" tanyanya basa-basi.

"Aku baik-baik saja, tidak ada yang buruk. Bagaimana denganmu?"

Entah mengapa rasanya bodoh jika menanyakan kabarnya. Pasti jawabannya,"LUAR BIASA!" Pakai teriak lagi.

"Hahaha...! Terlalu keras, ya?" Aku menggangguk.

"Kebetulan kau ada di sini."

"Kebetulan apa?" tanyaku.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat."

"Eh?" Tanpa meminta persetujuanku, dia langsung menarik tanganku. Berlari meninggalkan daerah sekitar tempat tinggalku.

"Kita akan ke mana tepatnya?" tanyaku, namun Kuroro tidak menjawab. Dia semakin mempererat genggaman tangannya sampai membuatku meringis kesakitan meski... aku yakin wajahku saat itu telah mirip dengan tomat matang. Debaran jantungku semakin tak beraturan. Nafasku semakin memburu.

Di sisi lain, aku merasa khawatir. Takut kalau Kuroro berniat jahat padaku. Ah, rasanya tidak mungkin. Selama ini dia sungguh baik padaku. Apa salahku bila ia akan berbuat jahat padaku?

Kusadari kami berlari menuju gang kecil. Ketakutanku semakin bertambah. Kuroro juga semakin menambah kecepatan kakinya. Tiba-tiba...

"Kuro—"

"Ssst! Diamlah," titahnya dengan nada lembut seraya menuntunku berjalan.

Aku tak bisa melihat apa-apa lagi. Tangan Kuroro menutupi kedua mataku. Sungguh, aku masih curiga dan takut padanya. Namun, sepertinya aku tak perlu takut lagi.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Kurapika!" bisiknya tepat di telingaku.

Kalimat itu... kalimat yang menyadarkan aku dari kesalahpahamanku. Dia melepaskan tangannya dari mataku. Dan... wah, betapa aku tajub melihat tempat itu. Aku memandangnya dengan penuh arti. Dia membawaku pada kebaikan lagi. Oh tidak, seramah itukah dia?

"Kuroro, apa maksud semua ini?"

"Kau lupa hari ini hari apa?"

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Tentu saja, aku sadar hari ini hari ulang tahunku. Hei, bukannya kau sudah mengucapkan selamat padaku? Hahaha...

"Terima kasih," ucapku pelan.

"Sama-sama, Kurapika."

Kami terdiam. Kedua mataku menyapu tempat itu. Tidak kusangka ada padang bunga di sini. Aku berjalan mendekatinya. Aku ingin memetiknya, tapi sayang kalau dipetik. Aku tak ingin merusak kecantikannya.

"Kurapika," panggil Kuroro,"Lihat aku!"

Aku menoleh padanya. Mata biruku bertemu dengan mata gelapnya. Kami saling berpandangan. Dia menggenggam kedua tanganku, lalu menaruhnya di dekat dadanya.

"A-a-aku..."

"Ya?"

Tiba-tiba aku merasa suasana menjadi tegang. Bisa kudengar Kuroro menegukkan air liurnya. Tatapannya masih untukku. Dia menatapku dengan intens.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kurapika. Selama ini, perhatianku tak sanggup benar-benar lepas darimu. Kau... sangat berarti bagiku."

"Kuroro..." Aku tak sanggup berkata apa-apa. Ini sungguh di luar perkiraanku. Aku tak pernah menyangka ini. Kebaikkan ini terlalu membahagiakan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin mengatakannya saja."

"Tidak, Kuroro! Aku juga mencintaimu. Selama ini aku juga mencintaimu."

Kuroro terkejut mendengar pengakuanku. Ah, rasanya lega lidahku yang takut, bibirku yang sulit mengakui ini, akhirnya terlepas juga.

Pagi itu pagi yang biasa, hanya saja pagi itu sungguh berarti bagiku. Pagi itu dia melihatku dan menghampiriku, lalu mengajakku ke suatu tempat. Pagi itu juga dia ungkapkan segalanya, perasaan yang membendung di hatinya. Diungkapkannya dengan kata-kata yang tak terlalu manis, tidak juga terlalu pahit. Dia mengungkapkan dengan cinta yang menyertai kata-kata yang murni dari hatinya. Aku merasa pagi itu menjadi lukisan yang indah yang menampung segala rasa. Sekaligus, hadiah terindah.

~The End~

Hunter x Hunter (c) Yoshihiro Togashi

Bila ada kesalahan, mohon maaf! ^_^


End file.
